


Secret Valentines

by Zigext



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Gryffindor Tony Stark, IronStrange, M/M, Prefect Stephen Strange, Quidditch Captain Tony Stark, Secret Relationship, Sick Tony, Slytherin Stephen Strange, StrangeIron, The Whomping Willow (Harry Potter), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigext/pseuds/Zigext
Summary: Tonight. 9 PM. Same place.Stephen read scribble on a piece of paper that had been slipped inside Advanced Potion-Making book. Even if it was not signed, Stephen still knew who wrote it.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Secret Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language. So bear with me, lol.  
> Thank you in advanced.

_Tonight. 9 PM. Same place._

Stephen read scribble on a piece of paper that had been slipped inside _Advanced Potion-Making_ book. Even if it was not signed, Stephen still knew who wrote it. It’s like their own little game, where each of them wrote a message and left it anywhere in Hogwarts, waiting for the other to find.

Stephen had officially been with Tony for six months now. Official in terms of the number of people who knew this was limited to only the two of them. Reputation was more important to them than a chance to be like other couples, and if Tony Stark, Gryffindor’s famous quidditch captain, had gone out with Stephen Strange, the arrogant Slytherin prefect, it would have bring more chaos neither of them wanted.

The dark hair boy crumpled the paper into a ball and shoved it in his pocket. He continued to read the textbook even though his mind was elsewhere, obviously couldn’t stop thinking about the owner of the bright smiles and playful voices in his head.

By the way he had not seen Tony all day, not even in the halls...

\---

At night Stephen was waiting beside the entrance to the herbology’s greenhouse, using trees to conceal himself, smirking mentally. Since he had dated Tony, the prefect himself broke many of Hogwarts’ rules...

Not for long, a black elegant car smoothly pulled over near Stephen. Tony lowered the window, beckoning him. Stephen quickly opened the door and slid in beside the driver.

"You really have to bring a car this time?"

"It’s a spicial day." Tony’s voice was hoarse. Stephen raised his brow.

"What’s wrong? Are you sick?"

"A bit. Don’t mind me." Then Tony had a coughing fit. "And you still want to meet on a cold night like this? You know, I won’t let you kiss me with those mouth of yours." Stephen sighed then offered "Just switch seats, will you? I’ll drive. Where do you want to go? "

"You can’t drive if I recall correctly, Mister Strange?" Tony teased. "But if you really want to, I can teach you. It’s so easy I can do it in my sleep. About the kiss I guess we will have to find out."

When Stephen still insisted, They switched seats. "Actually you can just sit on my lap. That way I can teach you more...closely."

The Slytherin just rolled his eyes, looking every bit annoyed. "You are way too bold for a sick guy."

Tony laughed. "Just a sore throat. Don’t be mean." and said "Let’s go, Stephanie, before someone see us. You just focus on the pedal and steer the wheel. I will handle the gear." The quidditch captain changed the gear lever while Stephen stomped the gas pedal with all his force, driving the car straight forward.

"Stephen, baby. I don’t want to be like an old grandma, but this is your first drive, hitting the brake a little would be good."

"Yes. Yes, I know." Stephen tried to do as he was told but couldn’t find the brake. So he just looked down to find where to put his foot.

"Hey, look forward!" Tony shouted then shouted more frantically when he saw where they were leading, the Whomping Willow. "Turn left right fucking now...Turn, turn, turn!"

Stephen steered the wheel to the left just in time. Tony push the gear forward, eventually the car surged into the air, leaving the willow to lash it’s branches to the ground.

The whole car fell into silent until Tony bursted out laughing.

"I really shouldn’t let little snake like you drive. You almost crushed us like a tuna can." Despite of the words, his chocolate brown eyes shone with excitement.

"Not every wizards knows about cars more than a muggle like you do." Stephen mumbled, dropping his eyes. "Sorry..."

"Hey it’s alright. Today is Valentines, a little accident can’t stop us from our date." Tony reached over to steer the wheel to the right direction "Keep going straight, darling."

This time Stephen carefully stepped on the pedal and the car gently moved forward. It did not take long until they reached and parked in the air above the Great Lake, rather far from Hogwarts but could still see a glimpse of the castle.

"Stop here."

"Why here? "

"Look below, babe."

Stephen looked below through the lateral window. The Black Lake surface was glittening from the moonlight, a school of jellyfishes glowing like turquoises, every once in a while something in the water moved, making riptides like brushes on canvas.

"Wow... "

"Beautiful isn’t it?"

Tony adjusted both his seat and Stephen’s to lie backward and pushed a button on the console, so the car roof gradually opened, let a gust of fresh wind coming in. Tony took this as an excuse to snuggle close to his prefect, looking above at the shimmering stars in the vast night sky. "Let’s just lie together and watch the stars."

Stephen looked at the sick boy for a little while before took off his own green and silver scarf and wrap it around Tony’s neck. "The others might think I curse you again." Because of their forever enemy image...

"You seem pretty romantic today, Tony."

"What? What about our secret love letters that we exchanged everyday, you’re gonna say they’re not romantic? I’m hurt, Stephanie."

Tony rolled over and straddled the younger boy, his arms resting beside Stephen’s head, looking at him with eyes too warm to look at any _rival_.

"May I kiss you, Prefect Strange?"

Stephen didn’t reply but used his arms to push himself high enough to kiss the Gryffindor above him, lightly nipping, before lowering himself down again. The corners of his mouth lifted up in a way that made Tony’s heart hammering in his chest like crazy.

"Still have to ask, Captain Stark?..."

Tony grinned, covering Stephen’s hand with his own. He pecked his boyfriend’s soft cheek and the tip of his nose that started to redden from cold with fondness.

"Happy Valentines, my lovely snake..."


End file.
